Christmas Break
by APU FAN007
Summary: Katniss could not wait until Christmas Break to see her boyfriend Peeta Mellark, he was coming home from college to spend time with her. she was super excited.. but what happens when plans change and he can't come after all? how will this affect Katniss' Christmas? can her friends and sister cheer her up? will a special visitor on Christmas day change that? Read and Find out! R&R!


**hey fanfictioners! Merry Christmas! I hope you are doing well this holiday season :) I want to dedicate this story to all those people who can't be with their families this special holiday, and I also want to dedicate to all you guys who are doing your finals for school, hope you do great on all your tests! I won't be by a computer for two weeks so this is my last story for this year :( but I will post one hopefully sometime in January :) so Happy New Year! hope you have a safe and very fun holiday! with love from your Author APUFAN007**

* * *

**Christmas Break**

It was finally Christmas break, only 5 months until I could graduate high school.. I've always love this time of year, all the white snow and reindeers.. and most importantly I can't wait until my boyfriend comes home from college..

my boyfriend Peeta graduated last year and is going to college in Denver, Colorado.. He's coming for Christmas break to spend time with his family and me! I'm so excited! I can't wait until he gets here, I've been Face Timing him almost every day…

"Katniss!" yelled my sister Prim.. I walked downstairs to where she was.. "what is it Prim?" I ask.. "You're friends are here" Prim replies.. I walk into the living room, and see my friends: Madge Claritin, Joanna Mason, Annie Cresta, Clove Patterson, and Cato Sparrs.. "hey Guys, Merry Christmas!" I greeted.. "hey Katniss, Merry Christmas!" they all said..

I sat down on the floor with Annie since everyone else was on the couch.. "I like your Christmas tree, it's very colorful" Madge says.. "Thank you, Prim and I decorated it just a few days ago" I say.. "So are you super excited that Peeta is coming home?" Annie asks.. "Absolutely! How about you? Are you excited Finnick is coming home?" I ask..

"Totally! I haven't seen him in 6 months!" Annie said.. Finnick Odair had graduated this year and left for college during the summer so Annie was really excited he was coming back.. Finnick goes to college in Los Angeles, California farther then Peeta.. I am so happy they are coming home..

"Gale called and said he can't make it tonight but he'll come tomorrow" Cato said looking at his phone.. "oh well that's ok" Joanna says.. "Yeah, at least we'll get to see him tomorrow" Clove adds.. My friends stay over for a long time and we talk, laugh, sing, play, watch movies, then they leave.. now that we are all on break, we can hang out more often..

**The Next Day..**

I finished breakfast and went up to my room to grab my iPad.. Prim peeked into my room with her sweet brown eyes.. "What are you going to do now?" She asked.. "Go to the living room and Face Time Peeta, you can come if you want" I answered.. "Okay" She said.. she followed me into the living room and we both sat on the couch together.. I turned on my iPad and called Peeta..

He picked up and we talked for a while.. "so are you on break already?" I ask.. "Yes, today was the last day of school" Peeta says through the Face Time system.. "Great, I absolutely can't wait until you get here the day after tomorrow" I say.. "About that, it looks like I won't be able to make it after all" Peeta says..

"what?! But Peeta, we've been talking about this for weeks, why this sudden change?" I question.. "I know, I feel bad. My parents want to see my school so they're coming over here, and it looks like we're going to spend Christmas over here this year" Peeta says..

"But Peeta, I wanted to see you. It's been like what? 6, 7 months since I saw you last, that's a long time" I say.. "I know it is and I really want to see you too, can't you come over here?" Peeta asks.. "You know I can't, I have my own family I have to spend time with. come on Peeta, all our friends will be here, Finnick is flying in from California tomorrow, please?" I plead..

"I'm sorry Katniss, I can't do that. I'll try and talk my parents into letting me come for Spring Break okay?" Peeta asks.. "Alright" I said.. I look away from the camera so Peeta can't see my face.. "Look Katniss, I have to go now but I love you and I'll call you later" Peeta says.. "Okay, Love you too" I say.. We hang up and I turn off my iPad..

I had almost forgot that Prim was still sitting next to me and when I turned to look at her she looked at me with concerned eyes.. "so Peeta isn't coming?" Prim asked.. "I'm afraid so" I say sadly.. I grab my iPad and go to my room, I don't come out for the rest of the day..

I wouldn't eat lunch or dinner and friends didn't show up so I didn't need to come out anyway.. as I lied on my bed, I turned to see a picture frame with me and Peeta in it.. the picture was taken 2 years ago at a fourth of July party.. that was one of my favorite pictures of us, I kept it close to my bed.. I fell asleep looking at the picture..

when I awoke it was already the next day.. Annie and Madge peeked into my room to see if I was up, I told them they could come in as I sat up in in my bed.. "hey Katniss, Prim told us about Peeta. We're so sorry he can't make it" Madge says..

"I was really excited about seeing him" I say.. "we know, we all were" Madge says.. "Don't feel bad Katniss, I am going through the same thing" Annie says.. "You are? But isn't Finnick coming today?" I ask.. "He was, but he got snowed in and no flights are available to come out here to Missouri." "So it looks like he won't be here either" Annie says..

"that's too bad, I was looking forward to spending time with all of us on Christmas" I say.. "well there's always next year" Madge says.. "Yeah, I guess. Are the others downstairs?" I ask.. "Yes, all except Joanna, she had something to do today" Annie says..

I went ahead and changed my clothes, got cleaned up and went downstairs with Madge and Annie.. we continued our day, relaxing in the living room, watching TV, laughing, telling jokes, playing, eating, and singing.. Christmas was four days away and all I wanted was to see my boyfriend..

I wish I could go and see him but it's way too expensive to go at this time of year, I would love to though.. I spend those four days hanging out with my friends.. we played in the snow, had snow fights, and tackled each other into the cold snow.. we laughed, sang and giggled all that time..

**The Unexpected Surprise, Christmas Morning…**

Madge, Annie, Clove, Joanna, Cato, Gale and I spent the night in the living room in our sleeping bags… we were awoken by Prim's shouts for joy that it was Christmas morning.. we opened presents, sang songs, played with our toys we got when there was a knock on the door.. "I'll get it" I said.. I was in my cute pink pajamas that had monkeys and hearts on them and I was also wearing my bunny slippers..

I opened the door and there stood my boyfriend.. "Merry Christmas Katniss" Peeta said.. "Peeta!" I yelled.. I jumped into his arms and hugged him tight.. "I missed you so much" I said as I held tight.. "me too, even more" Peeta says.. we walked back into the living room shocked faces filled the room.. "Peeta, you're here" was all everyone could say..

I looked at Annie and saw she was trying to be happy but I wasn't buying it.. I looked at Peeta to see if he noticed Annie.. and he did.. "Annie, I've got a present for you" Peeta says.. "Really?" Annie grew curious.. "Yes, go outside and take a look" Peeta told her..

Annie looked around at everyone then grabbed her jacket and went outside.. I looked at Peeta curiously to see if this was just a trick.. he winked at me and pointed to the door.. I peeked and saw Finnick Odair walk out of a taxi cab.. Annie screamed as she jumped into Finnick's arms and he spun her around.. I looked back at Peeta and give him another hug..

"Thanks Peeta, I was planning to mail your present" I say.. "that's alright, I didn't want anything, all I wanted was to see you" Peeta said.. Aww.. how sweet! I just want to melt..

"hey Katniss, you guys are under the mistletoe" Prim says.. we look up and see she's right and we kiss.. Finnick and Annie come inside and we continue opening presents, laughing, singing, playing, eating.. This has been the best Christmas Break ever!

**THE END…..**

* * *

**Cute Right? God Bless You all :-) Please Read and Review! :)**


End file.
